


Of Dating Apps and Disapproving Sons

by Aika_Barroso



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Dates, Dating, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Hamliza, Haters turned lovers, Modern AU, Romance, Single Parents, dating apps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aika_Barroso/pseuds/Aika_Barroso
Summary: If there was one thing Eliza hated more than the devil, it was Alexander Hamilton. There was nothing worse than that obnoxious, loudmouth fool. But when Eliza gets matched with Alexander on a dating site, she starts to fall with the small, angry man. Her son, on the other hand, doesn't approve of this relationship.A Hamliza oneshot for Valentine's day
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Philip Hamilton & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton & Philip Hamilton (1782-1801), Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Philip Hamilton (1782-1801) & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Of Dating Apps and Disapproving Sons

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: swearing

“John Adams is a fucking ass!”

Eliza cringed as her fellow coworker, Alex, ranted on and on about how big of a pompous arse the nation’s new president, John Adams, has been. She looked up from her work and sure enough, Alex is standing from his cubicle flailing his arms around like a petulant child. She groaned, _This is the third time today!_

Elizabeth “Eliza” Schuyler, one of the editors of the _New York Chief_ , the local newspaper. The proud daughter of General Philip Schuyler and an aspiring author. Long had she desire to publish her own writings but, alas, the world she lived in provided no opportunity for her.

If there was one thing Eliza hated most in the world, it was Alexander Hamilton. Hamilton is one of the company’s head writers and usually favored by Washington, the head of the organization. The little brown-haired, tan-skinned, Caribbean man was an obnoxious, loudmouth fool who always complained about the economy, finances, and basically everything in politics. Always bumping heads with Thomas Jefferson, another one of the head writers and close friends with her sister, Angelica.

Eliza only rolled her eyes as Hamilton continued his tirade, this time, however, about the nation’s stock market. _Jesus Christ, how long is he going to talk?_ Eliza thought to herself annoyingly. She can’t concentrate on her work, not with that little bugger around. Deciding she can no longer put up with her coworker’s lecture, she put on her earphones and moved on with her work.

Thankfully, her work ended no later than that moment. The article she was reading had been her last, meaning she could go home now to her small apartment. Luck seemed to be on her side as Washington came into the workplace and saw his writer complaining — again. Frowning, he called Hamilton for him to go in his office and received a long sermon from the man, sparing Eliza from another rant about trade policy.

As she prepared to leave the building, Washington greeted her on her way out. 

“I must apologize, Miss Schuyler, for Hamilton’s behavior today,” Washington acknowledged, his face in great disdain. “He really isn’t all that bad.”

“There is no need to say sorry, sir,” Eliza reassured him. “I’m used to his rants by now.”

This statement only seems to make the head frown more. Eliza observed from the past few months that Washington had treated Hamilton like a son since he and his wife Martha had never had any children. To hear Alex misbehaving again was almost similar to get a call from a teacher saying your child wasn’t being a very good student.

After that awkward apology, Eliza headed out of the building with her bag in hand. Hailing a cab from the sidewalk, she chose to stop by a local restaurant to pick up some food since she hadn’t done groceries yet. When she arrived back at her apartment, she was greeted by an amusing sight.

Angelica was chasing her young son, Phillip, around the living room. The young boy was squealing and laughing with no shirt on with Angelica racing towards him with a grey shirt in hand. The little rugrat thought this was some sort of game while his aunt thought otherwise, huffing and puffing as she continued her chase.

“Mommy!” Phillip exclaimed when he finally saw his mama. Kneeling down to his height, she opened her arms and embraced her son, a reminder of why she has to keep on fighting with life. Angelica came towards her, panting harshly.

“I missed you!” Phillip declared when he broke free of his mother’s hug. Eliza smiled at this. “I missed you too, sweetheart,” she said, placing a kiss on his forehead.

“Aunt Angelica and I played with cars and watched Disney Junior!” Phillip told her. 

“Is that so?” Eliza asked, delighted to hear that her child had a good day.

Phillip nodded his head excitedly, giving her a toothy grin. Eliza chuckled, pressing another kiss to his forehead and ruffling his curly hair. “And what is this then?” Eliza questioned, taking the forgotten shirt out of Angelica’s hand and displaying it for Phillip.

The boy in question made some sort of a groaning noise. “But mommy!” Phillip whined. “I don’t want that shirt!”

“But it has your favorite dinosaur on it.” Eliza gestured to the green T-rex on the shirt.

Phillip huffed and shook his head. Sighing to herself, Eliza thought of ways to get into an agreement with her kid. An idea popped into her mind.

“What about I give you ice cream,” Eliza claimed which seemed to garner Phillip’s attention, “only if you eat your dinner and wear this shirt.”

Phillip pouted. “Fiiiinnnneee,” he groaned, giving in to her compromise.

Eliza smiled and helped him put on the shirt. While preparing dinner with Angelica, the older of the two decided to start a conversation. “How was work?” A regular question she would often ask.

“Good,” her natural response. “Except for that Hamilton, he keeps on irritating everybody in the workplace. Hard to focus with him screaming all the time.”

“Alex?” Phillip popped up, settling that the cartoon he was watching wasn’t so entertaining after all. “Doesn’t he shout about boring stuff all the time?”

“Yes,” Eliza replied.

“Well, I hate him,” Phillip declared. Angelica and Eliza burst into fits of laughter at that statement. 

“Dear me, Eliza,” Angelica said, still trying to breathe after what Phillip said. “You’re being such a bad influence to your son.”

“It isn’t entirely my fault, though,” Eliza countered, tears in her eyes from giggling. It was true after all. Eliza was allowed to bring Phillip to work once since both Angelica and Peggy were busy for the day. On the same day, however, Hamilton and Jefferson had a scornful fight that nearly turned physical. From that day on, Phillip decided he didn’t like Alexander Hamilton as much as his mother did.

When the two women finally got a hold of themselves and started eating, Angelica kissed her sister and nephew goodbye and departed. With that, Eliza assisted Phillip with his bedtime routine. Phillip listened carefully as his mother told him his favorite bedtime story.

“I love you,” Phillip mumbled sleepily as he dozed off to sleep. The mother’s heart melted at this declaration. She heard it every night and it never failed to warm her soul. In truth, being a single mom was hard, but she’d do anything for her little sunshine.

The single mom made her way to her bedroom after tucking Phillip to bed. Pulling out her phone, she checked out all her notifications on social media. A certain buzz dinged from her phone. Eliza checked it and it was from a dating app called “Soulmate”.

Though Eliza enjoyed her life with Phillip, it does get pretty lonely sometimes. Often she saw couples kissing and snuggling in Central Park and a part of Eliza wanted that too. It had been a long time since she’s been in a romance after her disastrous relationship with Charles. Her sisters convinced her that a new partner would bring a new joy to her life. Besides, not only will she be getting a husband, but also be giving Phillip a father.

When she checked the app, her heart stopped.

In front of her was a picture of the man she loathed most: Hamilton. The arrogant writer was smiling for once, standing in front of the Brooklyn Bridge. Eliza furrowed her brows. There was no way in hell she’d be matched with her nasty coworker. She was pretty sure he didn’t even know her! 

Our protagonist nearly declined the offer but had accidentally pressed to accept it. Eliza's eyes widened in what she had done and slumped back into her pillow, groaning loudly. The disappointment she felt for herself was at its peak. Now she has to go on a date with this insufferable man! She only prayed the account was dead and he will never respond to her.

She heard the notification bell let out a ding. _Please don’t be him,_ Eliza repeated inside her head. Sure enough, it was him.

 **_Alexander:_ ** _Hello?_

She wanted to ignore it but another message appeared.

 **_Alexander:_ ** _Aren’t you Eliza Schuyler from work?_

Eliza would very like to disregard the question, but that would only create an awkward encounter with him at work tomorrow. 

**_Eliza:_ ** _Yes I am_

 **_Alexander:_ ** _Cool_

 **_Alexander:_ ** _Idk how this works but would you like me to take you out tomorrow? I know a really good Italian place near work._

In her mind, Eliza was already composing an excuse not to see him. Things like saying she already has a boyfriend and she forgot to remove this account or going the usual excuse and say she’s busy would be good reasons. But knowing Alexander, he might as well continue to ask her at work and she would want to spare herself from that. 

_It’s only one date!_ Eliza thought to herself. _How hard could that be?_

 **_Eliza:_ ** _sure_

 **_Alexander:_ ** _Okay. Meet you at 6? I’ll forward you the address._

Eliza sent him a thumbs up and the deal was set. She immediately texted Angelica and Peggy for help and the two sisters obliged, both of them exhilarated at the fact their sister is seeing someone despite that someone being her most hated man on the planet. Closing her phone, she closed her eyes.

 _This should be fun,_ she thought to herself as she fell asleep. After all, this was only one date, right?

* * *

Eliza looked at herself one last time in the mirror, admiring herself silently. Her sister had done a great job at this kind of look. It had been a long time since she had dressed up for an occasion. She’d usually don a simple and casual outfit; the outfit she had on right now was very different.

Her silky, black hair was styled neatly, flowing down her shoulders, and yet looked presentable. A blue satin dress that reached her knees, its shade matching nicely with the color of her skin. To top it all, a beautiful necklace encircled her neck. 

Originally, Eliza had opted for a ridiculous look so that Alexander wouldn’t want her anymore. Unfortunately for her, her younger sister, Peggy, had long wanted Eliza to have a boyfriend, even if that boyfriend was a political screaming child. She had convinced Eliza to make her look good by saying if she doesn’t dress well, Hamilton might as well complain about her look for the rest of the month.

“You look so pretty, mommy!” Phillip chirped from the doorway.

“Thank you, sweetie,” Eliza thanked him, ruffling his hair as a sign of affection. She then looked at Peggy, who was smirking slightly.

“Ready?” Asked Peggy.

The young editor nodded. “Let’s hope he doesn’t turn this date into a cabinet battle,” Eliza joked, leading both women to laugh. She hugged Peggy one last time before exiting the flat.

She hailed a taxi from the street, giving him the address to the restaurant. All throughout the ride, Eliza was shaking her knee in anticipation. This date would either prove Hamilton was indeed not as bad as she thought he was... or it could just worsen her image of him. Eliza’s betting the latter.

When they got to the place, Eliza had to hold in a gasp. It was actually better than she thought it would be! It looked like one of those restaurants you would see in those cheesy rom-coms. Those French diners with waiters in tuxedos and chefs cooking expensive meals.

In front of the diner stood Alex, looking quite dashing in a suit with his hair tidily combed. This was perhaps the first time Eliza has seen Alex whose hair wasn’t a bird’s nest and whose clothes weren’t sweaty and messed up. He looked handsome really. _Stop it, Eliza,_ she mentally slapped herself. _You’re not supposed to fall for him!_

When they met in front of the restaurant, Alexander politely offered his arm, which left Eliza confused since she’s never seen him so behaved. The waiter escorted them to their table and was ready to take their orders. The menu was even more exquisite, filled with food she couldn’t even dream of eating.

“And what would you like, miss?” The waiter asked her.

“I guess this salad would do,” Eliza answered, pointing to a specific salad on the menu. 

Anxiety was bubbling in her stomach right now. Now she and Alexander were alone, with a candlelight dinner between them. Both of them uttered no work, spoke no sound. In an attempt to break this awkward atmosphere, Alexander started the conversation.

“How’s your day?” He interrogated her, not looking at her face.

“Good,” a favored response.

“You look great, by the way,” Alex complimented her. Eliza blushed a tad bit. 

“Thanks. You don’t look too bad yourself,” Eliza told him, fumbling with her fingers.

“Tell me about yourself.”

“Well,” Eliza trailed off, unsure if she was willing to let Alexander in on her private life, but there’s nothing bad to hide anyway. “You know about my father, of course — General Phillip Schuyler.”

Alexander nodded. “Yes, he and I met a few months ago at a private function,” he recalled the meeting.

“I have two sisters, Angelica and Peggy. They’re the best, honestly,” Eliza spoke, her nervousness brewing.

“And?”

“That’s it,” Eliza answered quickly, deciding she’d leave Phillip unmentioned. As much as she loves her son, she didn’t want Alexander to judge her.

“What about you? How’s your life?”

“Ummmm,” he mumbled. “Nothing much. Writing about politics. Hanging around with my friends. And that’s probably most of it,” Alexander retold.

“No family?” Eliza inquired.

He shook his head. Before both of them knew it, their orders came. They ate quietly in awkward silence. Eliza wanted to break the quiet. Without thinking, she asked him the question she’d been longing to answer.

“Why do you always rant about politics?” She muttered, but Alexander heard her.

“Pardon?” Alex asked, frowning.

“I just see you ranting a lot in the office,” Eliza mumbled, fearing this would turn out for the worst.

“I’m sorry if I rant too much. It’s just that politics’s a big mess, you know?” Alexander told her, his hand creating gestures. “And when your job includes listening to these corrupt politicians, you’re bound to get piss, right?”

“Right,” Eliza agreed.

“Besides, I read aloud all my writing. Cut the editors some slack,” he replied, fumbling with his food. “I thought you read about this stuff. Since you’re an editor and all.”

“I don’t usually focus on the topic that much. Since I’m afraid to be like,” Eliza paused, not wanting to offend him.

“Me?” Alexander finished, frowning.

Eliza kept her silence, but that silence already spoke the answer. Alexander looked sullen. “What’s wrong with me?” Alexander questioned, a hint of hurt and anger in his voice.

“Well, you always act like a whiny brat. Always complaining about the economy and some other things.” Now Eliza was beginning to rant. “It seems like you’re always begging for attention.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Alex mocked. “It isn’t my fault I’m such a whiny bitch. It isn’t my fault Jefferson speaks bullshit about me that I had to fight him.”

“Then ignore him!” Eliza exclaimed. 

“Why don’t you put yourself in my shoes and let’s see how long your temper can last when Jeffershit spreads rumors that you’re Washington’s pet or illegitimate son!” Alexander spat back.

It’s hard to admit, but he was right. She can’t imagine being told that someone was spreading lies about her. But that doesn’t answer one last complaint.

“Then why do you always act like you need attention, huh?” She countered, her temper on the edge. 

“What?”

“You know, acting like a screaming child that never gets any attention,” Eliza complained. He really was annoying.

“Because I never actually got attention as a child!” Alexander shouted, causing some people to look at them.

“What?” They both said. Eliza was confused. Maybe this is why he never talks about his past. Hamilton talks about anything and everything except for his past, maybe she could pry it out of him.

“I heard —“

“No, you didn’t,”

“I heard it, Alexander,” Eliza told him seriously. “Don’t hide it anymore.”

He sighed, looking solemn now. “I wasn’t born in the mainland, I was born in a small island called Saint Kitts and Nevis.”

He continued, “my parents were never married. My mother had to escape from her abusive husband and met my dad along the way. They had me soon after.”

“Since I was a bastard, everyone always looked down on me,” Alexander recalled sadly. “Before I knew it, my father left me. And if that wasn’t sad, my mother died a few years later.”

“Oh, Alex,” Eliza said sympathetically. “I never knew you had such a terrible childhood.”

“Life’s like that, Elizabeth,” Alexander lectured her. “It’s always full of shit, but we have to move on in some ways.”

“I think I understand you more now.” Eliza now felt ready to tell him about her son.

“What do you mean? You’re rich and your parents were there,” Alexander asked her, puzzled.

“I had a boyfriend named Charles,” Eliza recalled the painful memories. “We were happy together. I almost believed he was the one for me.”

“Then, I got pregnant. I was afraid, of course, but I wanted this child. Charles, on the other hand, left and I never saw him again,” Eliza recollected, remembering that sad memory. She remembered begging for him not to leave, but he left anyway.

“When I gave birth to our child, I named him Phillip, so my dad wouldn’t get angry at me,” she explained. “Phillip was the light of my life the moment I saw him. He was the rainbow at the end of the storm, my little sunshine.”

“And he still lives with you?” Alexander inquired.

“Yes,” Eliza confirmed. “I was afraid to say he was my child since I didn’t want him to be pitied or looked down upon. I always say he’s my nephew to avoid suspicion. Only a handful of people knows he’s my son.”

“I’m so sorry, Eliza. If I had known —“

“It’s okay, Alex,” Eliza assured him. “Like you said, life’s unfair, but we have to move forward, right?”

An awkward silence overcome them once again until Eliza popped up a question, “What shows do you like?”

“Oh, I love Game of Thrones,” Alexander answered nonchalantly.

“Oh my gosh, I love that show!”

After exchanging favorite scenes, comparing favorite characters, and agreeing on how big of an ass Joffrey was, it was needless to say that the rest of supper went great. After saying goodbye to Alex, Eliza went home with her heart skipping in her chest. She truly understands him now, which meant he was less infuriating now, yay!

She was greeted by Peggy when she got back. “Is Phillip asleep?” She asked Peggy to which she said yes. “Enough about Phillip, how’s your date?” Peggy asked her.

“It went good, better than I expected,” Eliza answered, beaming.

“You like him now?” Peggy asked excitedly, jumping on the couch.

Eliza didn’t respond. Now that she mentioned it, he does have nice eyes, soft hair, a great smile —

“Oh my gosh, you do!” Peggy exclaimed. Almost looking like she’ll burst into balloons due to her excitement. Eliza only pushed her out of the apartment and told her to go home. Peggy only skipped down the stairs, singing, “Alex and Eliza sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”

Eliza only just shoved it off, though her face spoke the opposite. Her face was now a deep red rouge, flustered as heck. Maybe she could tolerate him, just maybe.

* * *

Like a flower in spring, Alex and Eliza’s relationship has grown beautifully ever since that date. They started to talk more and act nicer to one another, no longer trying to evade each other. They even started to hand out at each other’s cubicles and watch “Game of Thrones” on their laptops. From afar, they would seem like an actual couple.

Eliza began to understand Alexander more and more now. She knew a bit more about his past and his small PTSD from hurricanes. During those times, she had started a survival kit containing all of Alex’s favorite stuff in order to comfort him. Even beginning to launch peaceful debates with him in politics and agreeing on some beliefs.

Alexander also knew more about Eliza. That even though she lived a life of luxury, her life was still pretty much shit. How she met Charles and comforting her when she recounted their breakup. How much pressure she faced when she would go out with her son in public.

It wasn’t long before Eliza had started to develop feelings for Alexander. She would always stare at him when he smiles. How his eyes would sparkle when came up with a genius idea. Though she shoved most of these away, she still smiled to herself at the thought of being in a relationship with him. And to think, she hated him with a new level of passion when she first met him.

Giggles and laughter were heard from across the sidewalk as Alexander and Eliza made their way to Eliza’s apartment complex. The two lovebirds have finished what seemed like their tenth date in three months and couldn’t seem to get enough of each other. It was crazy to think they went from hating on each other to becoming close “friends”.

“Oh, do you remember that time Jefferson got stuck in the bathroom? He sounded like he was dying!” Alexander howled while Eliza chortled with him.

It was indeed a hilarious moment. The doorknob of their bathroom office had been jammed, leaving a horrified Thomas Jefferson inside. The poor man was practically banging and quite possibly crying from the inside of the bathroom. To add salt to that injury, the bathroom hasn’t been cleaned for about a month and was supposed to be washed today, meaning the smell of it was ghastly. Needless to say, Jefferson came out of that room alive, but with a newfound PTSD of bathrooms.

When they reached the corner of where Eliza’s apartment was, the young woman did the unthinkable and decided to leave a peck on his cheek. Both of them froze; the pair blushing fantastically. Eliza’s voice was stuck in her throat, rendered speechless by her actions.

“I...um,” she stammered, having found no explanation for the kiss. “I’m so sorry — it wasn’t like that. That didn’t mean anything...no, I did mean it but not like tha — mmph!” Eliza’s voice was cut off with Alexander’s lips on hers.

Her eyes were wide opened in shock. It wasn’t long before she melted into his sweet lips and kissed back, pressing her hands against his chest. At that moment, time stopped. Eliza felt like she was floating on air, that she could reach the heavens. It had been a long time since she felt like this before. When they separated, both of them had the brightest smiles on their faces

“So, what does this makes us now?” Eliza questioned, her hands still on his chest.

“Well, what do you think it is?” Alexander smirked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I guess, we’re in a relationship now?” She guessed. Alexander pecked her on the lips, a much shorter kiss this time. “Bingo.” He responded.

“Well, good, because I have someone I would like you to meet,” Eliza said as they entered the building. “Phillip!” She called out as they entered her flat

“Mommy!” Phillip exclaimed, sprinting towards Eliza and pouncing on her with Eliza catching him and proceeded to carry him.

“I miss you so much!” Phillip declared, holding on tight to his mother.

Alexander smiled at the domestic sight. _So this must be her son,_ he thought to himself as Eliza placed a kiss on Phillip’s cherub cheeks. The little child giggled preciously which made Alex’s heart melt.

“Alexander, I’d like you to meet my son, Phillip,” Eliza introduced. “Phillip, I’d like you to meet Alexander, a work friend of mommy.”

“Wait.” Phillip pointed out as if he was trying to recognize him. “Is he the bad man at work?”

Eliza’s eyes widened in panic. “He used to be, but he’s good now!” She reassured him.

“I don’t like him,” the young boy stated.

“Phillip!” Eliza scolded her son. “That’s not nice!”

A large cackle came from the living room. Peggy emerged from it, her body shaking in laughter. Alexander chuckled himself, it seems that he has now gained a young hater. As much as he enjoyed the child’s innocence, a part of him still dies on the inside.

“Good luck!” Peggy guffawed at him as she left the flat, still cackling. 

“I’m so sorry, Alex,” Eliza apologized after she put Phillip on the ground who then raced to his bedroom. “Before we started dating, I talked smack about you all the time. He must have heard me and agreed with my beliefs. If I could only take it back, I would. You probably want to break up with me. I should have —“

“No, it’s okay, Eliza,” Alex shushed her rambling. “I know kids can be little sticks in the mud sometimes. I have worser haters. Doesn’t mean your son dislikes me doesn’t mean we’re going to break up. Besides, how bad can it be?”

As it turns out, it was worse than expected.

Phillip had indeed proven that he was the worse hater Alexander had ever met. The little prick would always stick his tongue out at him and make bad comments about his looks. Things like “having a big nose” or “a skinny body” were only a handful of things he said. He said so much that Phillip could give Jefferson a run for his money!

And that was only the oral pranks, the physical ones were far much worse. While watching TV with his mother, Phillip would place a particularly sharp toy in Alexander’s seat when he stands up, leading Alexander to cry out in pain. On such occasions, the small freckled prankster would pour malic acid into his drinks or food, which made Alexander vomit horribly.

There was even a time when Phillip sprinkled nuts in Alex’s ice cream. For reference, Hamilton was deathly allergic to nuts. He had to be rushed into a hospital because of the incident.

The bugger also thought it’d be fun to throw a tantrum while Eliza and Alex were getting intimate, crying and screaming until late at night; thus, ruining the romantic aura between the two. Whether it was peeing himself when right next to Alex or “accidentally” spilling water all over the floor for the poor man to slip on, Phillip had defeated Jefferson in claiming he was Hamilton’s #1 hater. And Alexander was tired of it.

Eliza apologized profusely for every prank Phillip had pulled on him. Scolding the child whenever those tricks occurred. But, unfortunately, Phillip persisted and kept on repeating this attitude, intending to make him go away.

Alexander hated to admit it, but Phillip reminded him of himself when he was young. He used to pull harmful stunts all over the neighborhood with his brother, James. They were the Fred and George of the town. Perhaps this was his karma.

However, things took a turn for the worst.

Alexander and Eliza were supposed to have a movie night together. Both of them had decided to watch at Eliza’s apartment so that they could allow Phillip to join — though Alexander preferred he wouldn’t. While preparing popcorn, Phillip evilly placed a wet rag on the way to the living room. 

Woefully, Alex had fallen for Phillip’s tricks, breaking the bowl and spilling popcorn everywhere. Eliza heard the crash and immediately rushed to his side. Luckily, Alexander wasn’t harmed except for some minor scratches.

“That’s it!” Bellowed Alexander, standing up from the ground. “I’ve had enough!”

“What?” Eliza couldn’t believe her own ears. Was he actually going to leave her? “What do you mean?”

“You heard me,” Alexander spat, rushing over to the entrance and taking his coat. “We’re over!”

“Please don’t, Alexander,” Eliza begged him, tears flooding her vision. “Phillip can be a bugger at times. He just needs patience and time.”

But Alexander’s patience has already ran out. “I’ve already given him many chances, yet he still doesn’t like me no matter how hard I try!”

“I can’t continue to be with you while your son is pulling these deadly pranks on me!” He fired back, his head steaming.

“You promised me months ago that it didn’t matter if Phillip loved you or not!” She opposed, threatening to fight back.

“That’s because I was convinced that I could coax him into liking me! Apparently, he has proven himself otherwise,” he snapped.

Alexander sighed. He wanted to stay, but he didn’t want his life to be filled with mischievous pranks. “I’m really tired and getting more paranoid each day because of his tricks. It’s making me sick and only adding to the stress I’m facing right now.”

“I just need some space right now,” he disclosed, no longer hiding the pain.

“What are you trying to say?” Eliza demanded, praying it wouldn’t turn out for the worst

“We’re breaking up. I do apologize but I can’t takebit anymore. Goodbye, Betsey.”

Eliza couldn’t believe what she just heard. Alexander breaking up with her? No, this must be some nightmare. This can’t be true!

The miserable woman clenched on to Alexander, begging for him to stay. But Alexander only pushed her away, slamming the door shut with angry steps following behind him.

The single mom broke down into tears. Eliza had truly believed that he was the one for her, that he would never leave her. But this was proven a mistake. Maybe if she had been a better mom, he would’ve stayed.

Phillip watched in horror as his mother sobbed and sobbed for ages. He never meant to hurt his mama, he thought he was helping her by removing that horrible man out of her life. It made his heart break when he saw his mom picked up the broken shards of the bowl but ended up scratching herself due to her tears. 

_I should’ve never made Mr. Alexander leave,_ Phillip pondered sadly to himself as he watched his helpless mother fight to move on

* * *

Life was hard for Eliza after her recent breakup.

For starters, she had resigned from the _New York Chief_ since she couldn’t bear to face Alexander at work. She had tried to start her own novel but no publisher would want to publish her book. She had to apply for multiple jobs to pay for her bills, spending less time with Phillip because of that.

They were beginning to be evicted from their flat since she couldn’t pay her rent. Heck, she couldn’t even pay all her debts. Her life was crumbling before her very eyes. Her sisters were gracious enough to aid in her financial need but nothing would be able to console her misery.

Phillip only stood from the sidelines as he looked om solemnly as his mother rushed through the house, trying to make a future for him. She never had time to play with him anymore as she was working so much. At times, he would hear his mama cry at night. Crawling into bed with her, he would snuggle with his mom, which indeed calm her but tears were still running down her cheeks.

The small child had regretted making Alexander go away ever since. If he had believed his mama in the first place and agreed that he was a good man now, they wouldn’t be here in the first place. Perhaps he would even get a “papa” as what kids at daycare told him.

Jusr then, Phillip chose that he has to make things right. He was only a small child but he has to make up for his mama. He was about to pull his biggest trick yet.

While taking him on errands, Eliza left Phillip in the car as she went to go pay her bills, leaving Phillip alone in the vehicle. Deciding it was his time to act, the sneaky kid unlocked his seatbelt and opened the car doors. 

The young boy felt small in this concrete jungle. A lot of grown-ups were walking all around the streets and the buildings seemed to reach up to the sky. Phillip felt like an ant in the city of dreams.

“Pip?!” He heard his mother scream.

Phillip dashed away from his mom as he ran across the city streets. He could hear his mother yelling his name, but he ignored it. There was no place for failure this time!

Racing across the city, he tried to recall the shops near Eliza’s workplace. He remembers a shop with a wrench on it, a toy store he loved to look in, a fancy restaurant, then a bookstore. Pip spots the shop with a wrench on top and heads in that direction.

Based on his memory, Phillip followed the signs to the office. Apologizing politely to strangers who he bumped into. They all looked at him weird though to Phillip’s confusion.

By the time he passed the bookstore, he didn’t know where to go to. This was the last stop. Where was it? He could hear his mother’s calling and he needed to act fast. Looking to his right, he saw a structure with a sign that says “New York Chief”.

 _That’s mommy’s workplace!_ He thought excitedly to himself and sprinted towards that place.

To his luck, he saw Alexander standing in front of the building, possibly waiting for a cab. “Mr. Alexander! Mr. Alexander!” He shouted as he inched closer to the place. Alexander turned to look at him and froze.

“Phillip?” He said in disbelief.

The small child panted as he stood in front of his mother’s ex-lover. “What are you doing here?” He asked, worried for him. Phillip ignores this question.

“Mr. Alexander, I’m really, really sorry. I should have listened to my favorite cartoons and never judge you because I don’t like you,” Phillip confessed. “I should have listened to mommy when she said you’re good now.”

“Can you please come back? Mommy’s been so sad when you left!” Phillip explained to a shock Alexander. Not long after that apology did Eliza appear.

“Phillip, thank goodness!” She cried as she approached her son. “You should never run away from me! Do you understand?”

“Yes, mama,” Pip responded solemnly.

As she began to drag her child away, Alexander spoke up. “Um...Eliza?” He called out after her. She turned to him and inquired, “yes?”

“I’m sorry for leaving you,” Alexander professed, his head hung low. “I’ve been such an asshole for leaving you. I should have kept my mouth shut and stayed with you even when your son’s a prick.”

“Hey!” 

“Oh, Alexander,” Eliza told him compassionately. “It’s not entirely your fault. Most of it was mine.”

“I should have never told Phillip those insults about you since the beginning. If I had done that earlier, we wouldn’t be in this situation right now,” she acknowledged.

The pair smiled goofily at each other. Happy to resolve each other’s issues and apologizing to both of them. Perhaps they could start all over again.

“This is the part where you kiss!” Exclaimed Phillip, beaming a toothy grin.

The couple chuckled at this. Closing their eyes, they pressed the lips together for a sweet kiss. Neither have they realized how much they missed each other as the lovers relished each other’s touch.

Phillip made a “yuck” sound at this. His mother and her boyfriend were really disgusting. But as long as his mother was happy, he was happy.

After all, he has a father now.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

“Phillip, don’t forget your lunchbox!”

“Okay, dad!”

Ten-year-old Phillip Hamilton went over to grab his orange lunchbox for school, probably containing his favorite sandwich. At the corner of his eyes, he could see his mother dress up his five-year-old sister, Angelica. His father was at the dining table arranging his papers.

“Is there anything you need from the grocery?” Eliza asks Alex. 

“Last time I check, I need some more pens and coffee.” Pip rolled his eyes at this, his father always needs pens and coffee.

“Who’s staying with Alex and James while you’re on errands?” Alex questions his wife, referring to the two babies of the family, Alexander Jr. and James, both of whom are no older than three years old.

“I’m taking them with me, don’t worry,” she assures him, placing a hand on his chest. “Angelica’s also coming with me as well.”

“Phillip, are you sure everything’s packed?” Alexander asks the young boy. _Wait, I almost forgot!_ Phillip realized as he dashed up the stairs to his room. Looking in his closet, he found the one thing he nearly forgot.

When he was about to exit the door, his father stopped him. “What have you got there, young man?” Alexander smiled.

“It’s your coat!” Phillip revealed, showing off the green fabric of the jacket.

“And why do you need that at school?” Alexander inquired, raising his brow.

“Because the teacher told us to dress up who we want to be at school,” Phillip answered him.

“And?”

“And I wanna be like you!” The boy exclaimed. 

Alexander felt his eyes water. Dear Lord, it feels like yesterday that this trickster was pouring malic acid into his soup. Five years ago, he would’ve laughed when someone told him Phillip would look up to his father as a superhero.

Pip ran out the door to join his sister in the car. Eliza approached him from behind with his jug in hand.

“I heard what Pip said,” she smirked as she handed him his jug.

“Yeah, and to think that’s the same kid used to pour oil over the floor to make me slip,” he laughed, recounting the memory.

Mrs. Hamilton placed her head on her husband’s shoulder. “I remember those days where I used to fume to Angelica about your politics. Look at us now.” Eliza said as she gestured to themselves. “We’re happily married with four young bundles of joy.”

“And one on the way,” Alexander finished as his hand made his way towards her growing belly where the fifth Hamilton child was tucked in.

“Come on, Dad!” Angelica yelled. “I wanna make some new friends!”

The lovebirds chuckled at their daughter’s impatience. She was truly her aunt’s namesake. Giving one last kiss to his wife, he bids her goodbye.

“Love you, Betsey,”

“Love you too, Alexander,”

[Wattpad link for the story](https://www.wattpad.com/story/258748745?utm_source=ios&utm_medium=link&utm_content=share_writing&wp_page=create&wp_uname=Aika_Barroso&wp_originator=n6iINfB8dVXoZeYI9XOLwYfdB2SIQpqArCklmuqpF1fKgEZHNX%2FsC9d2KKCAuZaYwsel8Bv%2BIqk9XvcN6XzfxSx0T47Undj3h%2FUrtuDNVb1takj6MMY0LBqTn8uPv1xU)

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Wow, that was one heck of a oneshot. Sorry if it sounds kinda rushed, this oneshot is already too long for an average oneshot so I had to kinda shorten it. If you want more Hamliza, don’t forget to check out my Hamliza book “His Eternal Love”. I hoped you enjoyed this Valentine’s day story and see you soon!)


End file.
